


You Look At Me Like I'm Someone Else

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A relationship between Wonwoo and Soonyoung late at night in a house that has leaking skylights, and Soonyoung tries to work through Wonwoo's philosopher and big words and wonder if they can transcend to something new and deeper, when they're just two young guys messing around
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	You Look At Me Like I'm Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I was late in the evening when I wrote this. I was sitting and sorting accounts on my laptop - we've had another interest rate cut, fantastic! I may as well not have a bank account! - and I noticed the stars outside. There is such a thing called the "million stars hotel". And all the windows in my house were open, and I found myself just looking at it. And there's another fault; Alexandre Desplat was playing in the background, and that man is magic, I swear.

Wonwoo gazed up at the night sky through the skylight in his best friend's sitting room. He was lying lengthways on the brown leather sofa, his feet on one arm of it. That skylight leaked in heavy rain, making for tarps to be put over the section of roof outside itself, and for buckets to be put on the floor to catch any excess drips. The ceiling had been re-painted once due to the sight of water damage. The ceiling was now a warm charcoal-grey, and Wonwoo liked it. He preferred it over the artic white ceiling which had once been there. The night sky was warmly black and intense, it been the middle of summer; hundreds of millions of stars were on galatic show, and Wonwoo appreciated through half-lidded eyes.

  
"Can't fucking believe it. He left without -" Soonyoung stopped, coming up short in the sitting room, and seeing Wonwoo there. Soonyoung felt completely relieved; the feeling washed over him like a wave. "I thought you'd gone." He told Wonwoo jovially, shifting Wonwoo's legs on the sofa so he could sit down. Soonyoung put Wonwoo's legs back over his lap into their original position.

  
"It's a nice night." Wonwoo.

  
"Do you wanna put some lights on?" It was fairly dark in the sitting room. More the reason why Soonyoung hadn't spotted Wonwoo at first. 

  
"No, thanks." Wonwoo responded. He paused for a few moments. "Look." He said, pointing upwards. Soonyoung lifted up Wonwoo's legs, got out from beneath him, put him back into place, and then sat down on the other arm of the sofa by Wonwoo's head, squinting upwards.

  
"They're like twinkly little idiots those things." Soonyoung opined of the stars. Wonwoo snorted a laugh. 

  
"That's sort of - that's really pretty rude." Wonwoo told him.

  
"Yeah, I know." Soonyoung replied. "You know I was joking, though?"

  
"Stars probably look down at you and wonder how you rip the seam of your jeans dancing to Madonna at a night club." Wonwoo quipped. They both laughed at that. That had been a disastrous - but extremely funny - night out. 

  
"She's gotten very ugly, hasn't she?" Soonyoung quipped. Wonwoo burst out laughing.

  
"Who are you thinking of?" Wonwoo said. "Do you know what Madonna looks like?"

  
"Uh - blonde hair...wide set blue eyes, flat nose, thin mouth, square face. Had the cocaine addiction for years?" Soonyoung answered.

  
Wonwoo covered his face with his hands. "That's Kate Moss!" Wonwoo slapped Soonyoung's hip.

  
"Oh, right - oh, come on!" Soonyoung protested. "They all look the same! They're both blonde and thin and in their fifties with botox."

  
"Madonna is American and Kate Moss is English." Wonwoo scoffed, sitting up on the sofa. 

  
"Kate Moss is pretty funny looking; even before she got on the drugs." Soonyoung's nose scrunched up slightly. Wonwoo's eyebrows came together. 

  
"Right, what are we doing?" He checked. "You were being rude about stars, I said you - oh, that's how we got onto it." He realized, and then explained it to the bothered Soonyoung. "I said you were been a idiot at the club to Madonna's music - yeah, yeah, yup, got it."

  
"You're a nutter." Wonwoo told Soonyoung.

  
"You're a nutter." Soonyoung returned. He paused. "Do you know what the weather's going to be tomorrow? We're not having a storm are we?" Wonwoo laughed at the expression on Soonyoung's face. "I'm not getting back up onto that fucking roof to put the tarps up again..."

  
"Don't worry about it." Wonwoo said. "It'll be fine line."

  
"What does that mean?" Soonyoung asked.

  
Wonwoo shrugged. "Like...we'll be fine line."

  
"Don't go all philospher-y on me." Soonyoung said. "You know I'm too dumb to understand it, like."

  
"I know." Wonwoo replied simply. "I'll still do it though."

  
"Even though I've got no idea what you're on about?" Soonyoung quipped.

  
Wonwoo tucked his arms behind his head. "You get what I'm on about. Deep down."


End file.
